dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kal-El
Kal-El is an Alien from the planet Krypton and member of the Justice League . As a Kryptonian, Kal-El has special abilities when in the galaxy of a Yellow Sun. Sent away from his dying planet Krypton as a small baby by parents Jor-El and Lara, he was found by Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha in the rural town of Smallville who took in the alien as their own and raised him, renaming the boy Clark Kent. Growing up discovering his powers, his adoptive parents helped to shape him into becoming Earth's protector using his abilities to help people and stop crime, dubbed in the media as Superman. Biography Early Life Kal-El was born on the distant planet Krypton, located in Green Lantern Corps Sector 2813 to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van in the midst of a planet wide war. When the planet was about to explode and to ensure their son's survival, they sent Kal-El away in a small ship design to carry him to safety away from the planet, sending him to Earth, located in Sector 2814 where Jor-El had sent a scout ship prior where Kal-El would grow up with extraordinary abilities and where he would look identical to the planet's natives. His ship landed undetected in Smallville, Kansas in the United States of America where he was found by a local farming couple, Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent. They took him in and illegally adopted him renaming him "Clark Kent" after Martha's maiden name. Travels and Heritage Discovery Arrival of Zod Appearance Kal-El has natural black hair and stands above 6 feet tall with hazy blue eyes. He resembles a Caucasian Human and is very muscular in build which has naturally grown with his exposure to Earth's Yellow Sun. As Clark Kent, Kal-El wears fairly simple clothing during his youth such as chequer shirts and plain shirts with jeans and boots. As he grew, he continued to wear simple clothing and sported a heavy beard. When he moved to Metropolis Kal-El got rid of his beard and dressed more smartly for his work matching his farmer roots with a formal worker gear and also began wearing glasses to distance himself from his super heroic persona. As Superman, Kal-El wears his Superman costume which originally belonged to his father Jor-El. The suit is a native Kryptonian suit that has a blue body, sports a red and yellow House of El emblem on the chest and a long red cape, along with red boots. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Kal-El has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has seperate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' *'Magic' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Kal-El still has weaknesses. Kal-El is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enoguh to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, he is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of his homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Magical and supernatural beings also pose a weakness to Kal-El, being that it is capable of overpowering his mighty strength. Also, his super vision X-Ray is unable to see through lead for an unknown reason. Lead can slo suppress the radiation of kryptonite. Personality Behind the Scenes *Brandon Routh and Tom Welling expressed interest in the role, who played Superman in the film Superman Returns and in the TV series Smallville, respectively. *Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to play Superman. *Before Henry Cavill was chosen, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer, and Mattew Goode were considered for the role. *Actor Henry Cavill previously was attached as Superman to McG's failed Superman movie before Bryan Singer took over as director. Trivia *In Earth translation, Kal-El's name means "Star-''Child''". Category:Characters Category:The Man of Steel characters Category:K